


Knowing you has made me human

by CharlieCecilia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Simon Lewis, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Triangles, M/M, Malec, Obsession, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Simon Lewis/Jordan Kyle - Freeform, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Protectiveness, Roswell, Roswell fusion, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, alien alec, alien simon, everyone else is human, jimon, past abusive relationships, past alec lightwood/victor aldertree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieCecilia/pseuds/CharlieCecilia
Summary: "The way your eyes look into mine, your smile, the touch of your skin, your lips. Knowing you has made me human. Whether I die tomorrow or 50 years from now my destiny is the same; it's you. I want to be with you, Liz. I love you" - Max Evans.Alec and Simon are hiding a huge secret, they are aliens. Alec has been with Magnus for a year and is wrestling with weather to tell Magnus what he is. But the decision is made for him in a hostage situation and Magnus sees Alec heal himself. Will Magnus keep Alec's secret or will he expose him?Jace has been flirting and making moves on Simon for years, but Simon is too afraid of Jace finding out what he is. However Jace is determined and won't give up.(Alec and Simon's family are human).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this story. 
> 
> This is set in Roswell rather than New York.

"I've been thinking about maybe telling Magnus what I am tonight". 

Simon's eyes widened in suprise, "Alec I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I mean what if he doesn't take it well, what if he exposes us-"

"I would only tell him about me. I have been with Magnus for a year now, I love him so much and I feel guilty keeping this from him but at the same time I'm scared of telling him the truth". 

Simon hugged Alec. They were on their way to school, they often walked together as they lived next door to each other. It was Alec and Magnus' one year anniversary tonight and they had plans to go out to a very fancy restaurant, both Alec and Magnus' families were wealthy enough that they could afford it. Alec normally preferred having a home cooked meal and spending the night in with Magnus. But tonight was a special night and they both wanted to celebrate it. 

A year ago Alec's parents would have hated the thought of Alec going out with a man and had done everything they could to sabotage his relationship with Magnus, but Magnus had proven that he loved Alec and that their relationship was serious. It took a long time but they came around and now to Alec's relief they approved of Magnus. Things were still a bit awkward between them, but it was much better than before and Alec had hope he could save his relationship with his parents. Alec was scared though that his secret would destroy any chance he had. None of them knew the truth about what he was and he wanted to tell them as well as Magnus. But his parents were obsessed with aliens and he was afraid of what they would do to him if they knew the truth. He was also scared of how his siblings would react and Clary, his and Simon's best friend.

"I understand how you feel and I know how much you love Magnus. But if you are going to tell him, please be careful". 

"I will", Alec said reassuringly. He cared so much about Simon, they had grown up best friends and became even closer when they realised they were both aliens. Alec was initially terrified when Simon had found out he was an alien, but Simon had proved he was an alien too...

 

2 years ago...

 

Alec cried out in pain. He had been cooking for his siblings and Simon, his parents were away so he was in charge for the week something that happened a lot, when he accidently lost his grip on his knife and cut his wrist. A bright light formed around the wound and within seconds it was healed up and the pain was gone. 

"What just happened?" A voice exclaimed beside him. 

Alec jumped in terror to see Simon staring at him in awe. Alec couldn't breathe. He had done so much to protect his secret and now Simon new! His life was over. 

"Hey Alec it's okay don't freak out". 

"You're too late because I'm already freaking out", Alec said panicking, Alec wanted to run but he felt as though someone had glued his shoes to the floor. 

"You're not the only one with a secret", Simon said gently and Alec's eyes widened when he felt himself being lifted up by an invisible force. He looked at Simon and saw that he had his arm stretched out with a look of concentration. Simon held him up for a little while smirking at Alec, but the sound of Jace and Izzy's loud bickering made Simon panic and drop Alec on the floor. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that". 

"It's okay", Alec said reassuringly as he got up, "How did you do that?"

Simon didn't get to answer though because Jace and Izzy came in followed by Max. He gave Alec a meaningful look to let him know he would tell him later. Simon then groaned with annoyance when Jace started flirting with him as usual. Alec rolled his eyes and went back to making the dinner, making sure to be more careful this time. Alec was so relieved, but his heart was still hammering in his chest from the danger of nearly being exposed, things could have gone so differently. He and Simon managed to get time alone and told each other everything. 

 

Now...

 

Alec smiled at that memory. While he had been so scared at the time, he was glad and happy that Simon had seen his wrist heal. He loved Simon so much and considered him his brother so he was very protective of him, if anyone ever hurt him they would have to suffer his wrath. Alec had even given Jace the shovel talk even though they weren't dating yet. Alec had to know what Jace's intention with Simon was given that before him Jace hadn't really been interested in a serious relationship before. Jace had reassured Alec that he was serious about Simon. Alec was just as protective of Jace and his siblings though and would give Simon the shovel talk too if they became a couple. 

Throughout the rest of the day Alec wrestled with what to do about telling Magnus his secret. He tried to act as though everything was fine, but he could tell he wasn't fooling Magnus when he kept shooting him concerned looks. Magnus had tried to talk to him but Magnus was very popular and was often dragged away before he could. Dating Magnus was making Alec more popular (as well as Simon as he was their best friend) but Alec didn't like the popularity, he felt suffocated when people would crowd around him and Magnus. Magnus noticed and tried to discreetly escape with Alec, but sometimes that was impossible. Alec was also worried about the unwanted attention he was drawing. The more people talked about him, the more danger his and Simon's secret was in and that terrified Alec. But he loved Magnus and that made it worth the risk. 

 

As they walked to the restaurant Magnus took Alec's hand and squeezed it comfortingly, Alec smiled his apprehension lifting a bit and squeezed back. When they sat down Magnus took Alec's hand again. "Magnus, there's um something I need to talk to you about". Alec said anxiously, most of him wanted to tell Magnus the truth but a part of him was terrified and this was his last chance to turn back and keep his secret. But before he could continue Alec was suddenly dragged roughly from his seat, Alec found himself in a choke hold and a gun pressed to his temple. Magnus shaking with anger moved to get up but the man who was holding Alec pushed the gun harder into Alec's head scaring Alec even more than he already was and Magnus reluctantly sat back in his seat. People started panicking and screaming especially when two women joined the man and pointed guns threateningly at people. 

"Everyone give us all your valuables now or we'll kill you all, starting with him", The man said shaking Alec for emphasis and dragging him to the middle of the restaraunt. "So sorry to interrupt your night, but maybe I can make it up to you. I'm Allan by the way, it's a pleasure to meet you", The man whispered seductively in Alec's ears and started kissing Alec's neck making him try to get away, but the grip on his neck tightened making it even harder for Alec to breathe. 

"Hey, leave him alone!" Magnus shouted furiously. 

Allan laughed, "What are you going to do if I don't?" Allan said pulling Alec tighter against him and kissing him again. 

Magnus charged at Allan making him drop Alec. A gun shot went off at the same time as several others did. But Magnus was horrified to see that one of the bullets had hit Alec. "Alec!" Magnus ran to Alec's side not noticing the police that had secretly come in and were arresting the hostage takers. Magnus held Alec close, "Alexander please stay with me", Magnus said his eyes streaming with tears. 

"Please don't hate me", Alec whimpered, he knew what was about to happen and he was paralysed with fear. 

Magnus looked at him in shock, "I could never hate you, I love you so much". 

Alec's heart hurt and swelled at the same time, he wanted more than anything for Magnus to feel the same way after he learned the truth. "I love you too", Alec managed to say, the searing pain making it impossible to say anything else. A bright light suddenly appeared around the bullet making Alec grateful that Magnus' body was blocking it from everyone else. The bullet lifted out of Alec's body and disappeared into thin air, the wound healed up and the blood also disappeared as though Alec had never been shot. Alec fearfully looked at Magnus and he turned away when he saw the shock on his face. 

"H-how is that possible?" Magnus spluttered. 

"I promise I'll explain, but please don't say anything", Alec said freaking out. If Magnus exposed him, his heart would break. Alec couldn't loose the man he loved. Also his life would be over. Alec would be strapped to a table for eternity, literally as he was immortal and he couldn't bear the thought of being tortured forever. Alec jumped when he felt Magnus' hand cup his face. 

"I'll keep your secret Alexander, but you owe me an explanation.

Alec had never been so relieved to see love in Magnus' eyes, he was so afraid they would become hateful or afraid. "Thank you", Alec said and hugged Magnus. 

A couple of police officers soon came over and checked them for any injuries. Magnus kept the bullet hitting Alec a secret, so when Allan kept screaming about how he had shot Alec no one believed him as there was no sign at all of a bullet wound. Alec and Magnus' family and close friends came rushing towards them as they had seen what happened on the news and came as soon as they could. Alec and Magnus found themselves enveloped in a huge hug and were held for a long time. 

"Don't scare us like that ever again", Asmodeus said shakily, while everyone else tightened their grips on Alec and Magnus too shaken up to say anything. Magnus and Alec were taken back to the Lightwood's house. They were fussed over for the rest of the evening, which they were simultaneously grateful and annoyed for. They were both still in shock and needed the comfort, but at the same time they wanted to be alone as they had a lot of things to talk about. 

 

Alec managed to go to the kitchen where Simon was making some food and drinks with Jace who was constantly flirting with Simon much to his annoyance. "Jace, do you mind if I talk to Simon alone?" 

Jace would have normally glared at Alec for interrupting his attempts to ask Simon out, but after what Alec had been through Jace left without protest after giving him a tight hug. Simon hugged Alec too. 

"How are you doing?" Simon asked in concern after he released Alec. 

"I'm still shaken up but..." Alec trailed off looking anxious. 

"What's wrong?" Alec told Simon about being shot and Magnus seeing him heal. Simon gaped at Alec, "You were shot? Why didn't you tell me before now? I'm sure it'll be okay with Magnus, I mean he proved himself when he kept your secret-"

"Simon, he doesn't know what I am yet. What if that changes things?"

"Whatever it is you are it won't change anything". Alec and Simon jumped in fright, they had been so focused on their conversation that they hadn't noticed Magnus coming in. Magnus moved closer to Alec and wrapped an arm around his waist and Alec happily leaned into him, his fear of losing Magnus lessening a bit. 

"Really?" 

"I meant it when I said I could never hate you. Even if you are an alien from outer space I'll still love you", Magnus said laughing but he stopped when Alec exchanged a worried look with Simon. "Wait a minute, are you an alien?" Magnus said incredulously stepping away from Alec making him hug himself in distress. 

"Y-yes I am an alien", Alec stammered and looked forlornly at the floor, he felt Simon move protectively closer to him. 

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to react like that I just wasn't expecting that", Magnus said gently and hugged Alec. 

"So are you okay with me being an alien? I understand if you're not-"

"I'm more than okay with that Alexander. You're still the same person I fell in love with, it doesn't matter to me what you are". Magnus said. 

Alec felt tears of happiness fall down his cheeks, "That means everything to me", Alec whispered and tightened his grip on Magnus. They stayed like that for a long time until Simon awkwardly coughed making Magnus release Alec. 

After giving Alec a reassuring smile he looked at Simon curiously, "How do you know about Alec?" 

Simon shared a meaningful look with Alec. Simon was a bit anxious about telling Magnus what he was but given how he had reacted to Alec being an alien he felt it was worth the risk of telling him. "Um... I'm an alien too". 

Magnus's eyes widened, "Y-you're an alien too?"

"Yeah", Simon said with a nervous laugh. 

Magnus put an arm comfortingly on Simon's shoulder, "Nothing has changed for us either Simon, you're still my best friend". Simon sighed in relief and hugged Magnus. "So does anyone else know about this?" 

"No its much safer for both of us if no-one else knows so please don't tell anyone", Simon said. 

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me", Magnus said wrapping an arm around Alec's waist again. 

Simon left soon after giving Alec and Magnus a chance to be alone. "Magnus I'm... I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, that you had to find out this way". 

Magnus cupped Alec's cheek and gently pulled him closer, "I understand, I would have done the same thing in your situation", Magnus caressed Alec's cheek and tears rolled down his face, "I thought I had lost you, I have never felt that type of fear, ever, I was terrified". 

Alec closed the small space between them and hugged Magnus, "Me too", Alec whispered. He had been so scared he was going to lose Magnus, but now in the safety of Magnus' loving embrace and knowing that Magnus still loved him even though he was an alien made his heart swell with happiness, "I love you". 

"I love you too".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> Warnings: flashback of abusive relationship and implied rape.

Alec and Magnus were leaning against their lockers enjoying each other's company before they would be swept away. "So you can heal yourself, what else can you do?" Magnus asked curiously.

Alec smiled happily at Magnus, "Simon and I have some of the same powers but we both have our own ones too. Simon is also immortal but he can't heal himself like me. I can also heal others as well as myself-"

"So why didn't you heal my mother? You have these powers you could have saved her, did you put your fear of her discovering your secret above her life?" Magnus shouted furiously.

The smile slipped off Alec's face and he looked frantically around in case anyone had heard Magnus but to his relief everyone was too focused on their conversations to hear. He and Magnus' mother were waiting for Magnus to come back from the shops one day a few years ago when someone broke in and tried to kidnap Alec. Magnus' mother saved Alec at the cost of her life.

"I'm so sorry I really tried to Magnus, but I was so young my powers weren't fully developed. I couldn't heal life threatening wounds", Alec said his hands shaking.

Magnus took Alec's hands gently, "I'm sorry, thank you so much for trying-"

Alec took his hands away from Magnus, he wanted his comfort but at the same time he was so upset by what Magnus had said. What happened that day was so traumatic for Alec, he still woke up tears streaming down his face from nightmares. He felt terrible for surviving when Magus' mother didn't, he still remembered her caressing his face as she died telling him not to blame himself and to look after Magnus for her. He and Magnus bonded even more through the comfort they tried to give each other and Magus' words made his heart ache, "You really hurt me Magnus".

"I know I wish I hadn't said that I'm-" Magnus tried to say but Alec turned to leave and Magnus grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Alec please I'm sorry".

Alec shrugged Magnus' arm of and stormed off.

 

Alec glared at Magnus when he sat in the seat next to him in class, Alec wanted to move but the others joined him before he could. Alec sighed but he didn't want to cause a scene by fighting with Magnus so he reluctantly stayed where he was and tried to pretend he wasn't upset with Magnus. Clary's phone beeped and when she checked her phone she tried to throw it in anger but Izzy stopped her.

"Clary what's wrong?" Izzy asked in concern.

"My father is coming to Roswell with my brother, but are they coming to see me? No! They just want to hunt aliens!" Clary said furiously.

Alec shared a scared look with Simon and Magnus wrapped his arm protectively around Alec's waist making Alec glare at him again but he didn't shrug him off this time he needed the comfort. Valentine and his son Jonathan were famous alien hunters, they were known for being very ruthless and dangerous when it came to hunting aliens and he was terrified they would discover him and Simon.

Simon put an arm around Clary trying to put aside his fear to comfort his friend. "I'm so sorry Clary, hey how about we all go to Taki's after school?" Clary managed to smile gratefully at Simon as everyone eagerly agreed.

Alec inwardly groaned when he saw his ex boyfriend Victor saunter into the room and head straight to him. His relationship with Victor had not ended well and Victor just wouldn't let go. He kept trying to pressure Alec into getting back together with him and stalked him, it had gotten so bad that Alec had tried to get a restraining order but Victor's family were powerful and Alec had failed. Victor grabbed Alec's hand and yanked him up, he put his arm tightly around Alec waist and tried to kiss Alec but Magnus pulled Alec away and stood protectively in front of him. Even though Alec was upset with Magnus he was grateful that Magnus was trying to protect him from Victor.

"Stay away from Alec!" Magnus shouted, the others had stood up ready to fight if needed.

Victor glared at Manus, "He's mine not yours!"

"I told you Victor we're over, can't you just leave me alone?"

"I can't Alec I love you so much".

"What's going on here?" Their teacher Imogen said.

"Victor was harrasing me", Alec said making Victor glare at him.

"I wasn't harrasing him he wants me!"

"No I don't-" Alec tried to say but Imogen glared at him.

"The next time you make up something like that I'll give you detention".

"But Alec was telling the truth", Magnus protested and the others nodded frantically, Imogen glared furiously at them.

"All of you apart from Victor have detention for three weeks!"

Victor smirked at them as Imogen left to go to her desk. "You know Alec I'm sure I could get you out of detention if you were willing to do some things for me", Victor said seductively trying to take Alec's hand but Magnus blocked him looking like he wanted to punch him.

"That's never happening Victor", Alec said angrily hoping that Imogen could see this but she was focusing on her work while waiting for the other students.

"Your precious Magnus can't be there to protect you all the time Alec", Victor said with a grin making Alec's eyes widen in fear. Magnus tried to punch Victor but Alec stopped him.

"I can defend myself!" Alec said trying to sound more confident than he felt but Victor's grin just widened and he left. "I hate him!" Alec said furiously.

"Me too, I can't believe he got away with this and we got in trouble", Jace said glaring at Victor as he joined Camille who was staring lustfully at Simon making Jace even more angry. Jace knew he had competition from Camille and Simon's ex Jordan and he hated it. He glanced at Simon and wished he could wrap him in his arms and keep him away from Camille and Jordan. He knew how uncomfortable Simon was with them around, they were as bad as Victor.

Magnus was furious with Victor, he wished he would just move on and leave Alec alone. He wished could make Victor pay for what he had done to Alec but he couldn't without getting himself in trouble and then he wouldn't be able to protect Alec. Magnus was also very worried about Valentine and Jonathan coming to Roswell. He knew what they would do to Alec and Simon if they found out that they were aliens and it terrified him. Magnus vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to protect Alec and Simon. He felt terrible for the way he had treated Alec earlier and wanted to do everything he could to make it up to him.

Alec could feel Victor's eyes on him all through class and it made his skin crawl. Alec's heart hurt at the thought of how much Victor had changed. He used to be so kind and wonderful but that all changed. Towards the end of their relatoinship they fought all the time, Victor became possessive and controlling to the point where he was forcing him to stay at his house...

 

2 years ago...

 

"You can't keep me here Victor", Alec said fearfully.

"Of course I can babe", Victor said in a sing song voice.

"Don't call me that", Alec wished his family and friends hadn't gone away for the summer. They had invited him and Victor but Victor had forced him to decline wanting time alone with him. Victor's parents were also gone but Alec knew that they would have helped Victor keep him here. Alec's family wouldn't know something was wrong, Victor had made Alec pretend as though everything was fine when he answered his skype calls.

Victor pouted and straddled Alec, "But you're my boyfriend", Victor said as he carressed Alec's cheek making him flinch.

"I'm not anymore I broke up with you. What are you going to do when my family and friends come back? They won't let you keep me here".

Victor pressed himself against Alec, "You're going to get back together with me and we'll pretend that you never broke up with me".

"N-no I won't-"

"Would you rather I do this to someone you love? Your friends are so pretty it would be so hard to choose, Simon, Magnus or Jace?"

"Please don't hurt them I'll-I'll get back together with you", Alec stammered.

Victor kissed Alec fiercly, "Good", Victor said happily as he took Alec's shirt off.

 

Now...

 

Alec shook himself out of that horrible memory. Victor was still staring at him and he shuddered. Alec had been forced to stay with Victor for a year until Magnus caught Victor abusing him and saved him. Magnus and Alec's friends made sure Victor didn't catch Alec on the way out of class and kept a close eye on Alec throughout the day.

"Are you okay Alexander?" Magnus said in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine", Alec said refusing to look at him.

"You guys ready for Taki's?" Jace said excitedly making Izzy roll her eyes.

"I should never have made you try their milkshakes", Izzy said and Jace glared at her while Magnus and Alec laughed. "Where's Simon and Clary?" Izzy asked.

"I thought they were with us, they must have forgotten something they will probably be here soon", Magnus said.

Clary and Simon were walking behind their friends when Clary suddenly grabbed Simon's arm. "Simon can I talk to you in private?"

Simon looked at her in suprise, "Um sure". Clary led Simon into an empty classroom, "What's going on Clary?"

Clary took Simon's hands and pulled him close, "Simon I... I love you".

Simon gaped at her, "You love me?"

"Yeah I have for years", Clary said and pulled Simon even closer to her. "I love you so, so much".

Simon looked away, "I'm so sorry Clary but... I'm in love with someone else".

Clary glared furiously at Simon, "It's Jace isn't it?"

"W-what?"

"I've seen the way you stare at him Simon, but you keep rejecting Jace and I thought maybe that I had a chance with you".

"I'm sorry-" Clary grabbed Simon's waist and tried to kiss him but Simon pushed her away, "Clary you're my best friend and-"

"I don't want to hear it Simon!" Clary yelled and stormed out of the door. Simon stared sadly after Clary, he wished so badly he could return her feelings but she was right he was in love with Jace. He was just too afraid of Jace finding out what he was to act on his feelings. Part of him argued that Magnus didn't care that Alec was an alien and that he loved him, so maybe Jace would feel the same but another part argued that Jace would be disgusted by what he was and that he would hate him.

Simon trudged out of the room hoping that he hadn't lost Clary. His friends gave him concerned looks when he arrived at the lockers.

"Simon what's wrong?" Izzy asked, "I thought Clary would be with you".

"I don't thing she's coming with us".

"What happened?" Jace asked.

Simon sighed, "I'd rather not talk about it right now".

The group left after texting Clary and she confirmed that she wasn't coming. Simon could tell his friends wanted to question him further but he was grateful when he didn't. Jace put his arm around Simon's shoulder and tried to cheer him up.

Alec deliberately made sure Magnus wasn't sitting next to him, instead he was with Simon. Magnus kept trying to take his hand but Alec wouldn't let him. Alec froze when he saw Valentine and his son walk in. Jonathan smirked at Alec and raked his eyes up and down his body making him shudder. Alec sighed when Valentine and Jonathan made their way to them. Jonathan sat down next to Alec without invitation, he put his arm around Alec's waist and pulled him close. Simon yanked Jonathan's arm off Alec's and pulled Alec away to his immense relief glaring furiously at Jonathan. Alec noticed the others glare at Jonathan too.

"Tell Clarissa that I need to speak to her mother", Valentine said as though nothing happened.

Simon turned his glare to Valentine, "Why do you have to keep doing this to Clary? She loves you and just wants you to be her dad why can't you be there for her?" While Simon wasn't sure where his friendship with Clary stood he still cared for her a lot and was furious with Valentine.

Valentine gave Simon a cold and calculating look which freaked him out but didn't answer him, "Jonathan come on let's go".

"Actually father I was thinking of staying here with these guys", Jonathan said looking at Alec with lust in his eyes making move closer to Simon and Magnus' hands to curl into a fist.

"I would rather you didn't stay with us", Magnus said not caring that he was being rude, he hated the way Jonathan had touched Alec and was staring at him.

"Well too bad", Jonathan said with a grin.

"See you later son", Valentine said and left.

To Alec's dismay Jonathan scooted closer to him. Throughout their time in Taki's Jonathan kept trying to get closer to Alec and often made inappropriate comments about him which had nearly caused a lot of fights but Alec had pleaded Magnus and his friends not to fight Jonathan. Alec was grateful when the time came to leave but Jonathan grabbed his hand hard enough to make him wince in pain.

"Alec you're going out with me tonight".

"No I'm not let go of me", Alec said frantically but Jonathan tightened his grip. Simon used his telekinesis to help Alec and he was able to escape Jonathan. Jonathan's eyes hardened and he tried to move closer to Alec but Magnus and Izzy put Alec behind them while Simon and Jace flanked him. Jonathan stormed out of the restaraunt.

"Are you okay Alec?" Simon asked.

"Yeah I just can't believe he treated me like that", Alec said and they knew he was referring to Jonathan's behaviour earlier too.

"I'm going to kill Victor and then Jonathan", Magnus growled. Magnus had been tense the moment Valentine and Jonathan came over he was afraid they would discover the truth about Alec and Simon, but Magnus had been ready to punch Jonathan when he moved far too close to Alec, Alec asking him and the others not to was the only reason he hadn't.

"Come on guys let's go before we give into our desire of revenge", Izzy said though Magnus could tell she was struggling to reign her anger in. The others reluctantly nodded and followed Izzy out the door.

 

Meanwhile Jonathan grinned to himself as he sat down on his bed. He and his father were staying with a friend of his father's, Jonathan got his things ready for school the next day. He had noticed how scared Alec and Simon were when they saw him and Valentine come near them, there were things he had noticed over the years when he had lived in Roswell too. They were never sick and never went to the hospital, they were always at home with some excuse when they had injections at school or on occasions when students were asked to donate blood. Jonathan thought they could be aliens.

Jonathan couldn't be sure though without evidence so he was going to stay here indefinitely with his father and go undercover at school to find the proof he needed. He had hoped to win Alec over so that he could get close to him, but to his fury he didn't seem interested. Even though the knowledge of Alec being an alien made him shiver with disgust he couldn't help but fall for Alec. Jonathan realized he had messed up with being too forward with Alec, he had to find a way to make amends and earn his trust. With that in mind he spent the rest of the night desperately working to find a way to make Alec his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> This is a more fluffy chapter.

It had been a few days since Alec's fight with Magnus and Alec was still upset with him. Alec was walking back to his house with Simon.

"What's going on with you and Magnus?"

"I don't know what you're talking about".

"Alec, I can tell something is wrong. I won't stop asking you until you tell me. Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell-"

Alec sighed, "Fine, fine. We had a fight..." Alec explained everything to Simon and Simon was furious by the end of it.

"How could Magnus say that? I'm going to kill him!" Alec was going to protest when they ran into Jonathan making Simon step in front of Alec.

"There's no need for that Simon. Look Alec I know I was seriously out of line at Taki's and I'm so sorry".

Alec crossed his arms defensively, "It's going to take more than that for me to forgive you".

"I know, I know. I hope I can earn your forgiveness I feel terrible for the way I acted", Jonathan said sadly and left.

"Are you okay Alec?"

"Yeah", Alec said and was grateful when Simon changed the subject. When they got back to Alec's house Izzy and Jace grinned at Alec. "What?"

"Nothing. Come with me", Izzy said excitedly making Alec anxious, she led him into the garden.

"Izzy, if this is another water fight ambush-" Alec was cut off by the sight before him. On the grass there was a table with candles and a delicious looking meal. There were fairy lights all around the garden lighting it up beautifully as it was dark, rose petals were on the grass leading to the table and around it, and romantic music was playing in the background. Izzy quietly left and Alec jumped when he felt someone tap his shoulder but couldn't stop a smile when he saw that it was Magnus with his hand behind his back. "Magnus, this is... this is..." Alec trailed off speechless.

"Breathtakingly beautiful." Magnus said with a grin.

"Yeah it is".

"I was actually describing you", Magnus said making Alec smile wider and blush. Magnus stepped closer to Alec and brought his hand in front of him to reveal flowers and Alec happily took them. "Alexander, I'm so, so sorry for the way I treated you. That day was just as terrible for you as it was for me and I was so blinded by anger that forgot that. I should have realised that you would have done everything you could to save my mother instead of accusing you otherwise. I'm so sorry can you forgive me?"

Alec looked into Magnus' eyes and he could see genuine remorse and guilt, "I forgive you".

Magnus sighed in relief and hugged Alec. After Alec put the flowers in a vase he joined Magnus back outside. Magnus moved the chair back for Alec and kissed him when he sat down. Magnus and Alec talked as they ate. After a while Magnus took Alec's hand and rubbed his thumb over it.

"Alexander, there's um... something I need to tell you".

"What is it?" Alec said anxiously worried by Magnus' anxiety.

"I'm going to stay here with you I'm not moving after school".

Alec's eyes widened, Alec had been afraid for a while how long their relationship would last as they both had different plans for after school. Alec was going to stay in New York so he could look after his family as his parents rarely did. While Magnus had wanted to leave and peruse his dreams of being a famous fashion designer. This had caused a lot of fights in the past leaving Alec devestated and Alec was so happy that Magnus was choosing to stay. But at the same time he was worried that that wasn't really what Magnus wanted.

"I love you so much for that but are you sure that's what you want?"

Magnus lifted Alec's hand and kissed it making Alec's heart beat fast, "That is what I want, I don't want to leave you Alec I love you so much, I would miss you every day and I'm worried that me leaving could badly affect our relationship".

"But what about your dream of-"

"I can try and achieve that dream here too".

Alec smiled happily, he leaned over and kissed Magnus deeply. "I love you so much".

"I love you too Alexander". Magnus got up changed the music and offered his hand to Alec, "May I have this dance?" Magnus said with a loving smile.

Alec nodded shyly and took Magnus' hand, Magnus had been teaching him to dance. Alec still wasn't great but he enjoyed being so close to Magnus. Alec rested his head on Magus' shoulder and Magnus gently pulled him closer to him as they danced long into the night.

 

Meanwhile Simon had been watching a movie with Jace, Izzy and Max when Jace asked Simon if he could talk to him privately. Simon reluctantly agreed, he had a feeling he knew what Jace wanted to talk to him about. Jace took Simon to his room and they sat next to each other on the edge of Jace's bed.

"What happened with you and Clary?"

Simon sighed he had been right, "I'd um rather not talk about it".

"Really you don't want to talk?" Jace said jokingly trying to lighten the mood but Simon glared at him. "I'm sorry Simon, I'm just worried about you".

"I know", Simon said and sighed again, "Clary said that she loves me". Jace's eyes widened.

"Clary loves you?" Simon nodded sadly. "Do you love her?"

"No I don't".

"Then how come you keep rejecting me?" Jace said angrily.

Simon flinched, "What?"

Jace got up and paced, "If you don't love Clary then what's the problem? Is it me, is there something wrong with me?"

"No there's nothing wrong with you-"

"Then why?" Jace shouted.

Simon looked forlornly at the floor, "There's something big about me you don't know and I'm so scared that if you know you'll hate me".

Jace moved closer to Simon and gently lifted his chin, "Simon I could never hate you".

"You say that now, but you don't know what my secret is and that will change everything. I couldn't bear it if you hate me Jace because I love you so much and-" Simon cut himself off when he realised what he said and he gave Jace a panicked look but to his suprise he was smiling at him.

"You love me?"

"Um yeah, yeah I do".

Jace leaned close to Simon and kissed him, Simon kissed him back happily and Simon was in a daze when the kiss ended. Jace pulled him close, "I know you have a big secret but I love you for you Simon. I love how much you talk and how excited you get when talking about the movies you love. You're so kind and amazing I love you so much and whatever this secret is it won't change anything. You don't even have to tell me what it is now, I won't make you tell me. So will you go out with me?"

Simon's heart soared at these words, he had loved Jace for years and it hurt so much to reject him. He wanted to be with Jace so badly but at the same time he was still scared. Simon rested his head on Jace's chest and it felt so right he knew Jace was worth the risk. "Yes I would love to".

Simon yelped in suprise which turned into laughter when Jace lifted him up and carried him bridal style. Jace leaned down and kissed Simon again, then sat down on his bed with Simon in his lap snuggled into him. "Jace, I do want to tell you my secret but I'm not ready yet".

"That's okay I understand". Simon was on cloud 9 as Jace kissed him passionately.


End file.
